Gone
by LanettaPack
Summary: Starscream regrets ever mistreating his spark-bond, and tries to find her after reading a note she left in his quarters. Warning: Very sad. One-shot.


Author's Note: Beware, it's very very sad. ): But hopefully, you'll like it. You know the drill. Enjoy!

**Gone**

**Starscream**

Starscream yelled her name in the drenching rain over and over again, hoping that maybe she'd come back. Maybe he'd apologize and she'd forgive him, running into his arms and kiss his rain- and tear-soaked faceplate. _Self conceited jerk,_ he thought. _Maybe if you would have been less involved with yourself and more involved with her, she wouldn't have left you!_ The cold, wet seeker sank to the ground and hit his head against the Earth's muddy ground. He trembled violently, not because of the cold liquid pelting his armor, but because his unmistakably loud sobs of despair were shaking him. He desperately scanned the area, then Detroit, then the whole state, then the whole planet, for her energy signal. He couldn't find it anywhere. The mech let out the saddest wail any life form could ever hear.

Starscream transformed into his jet mode and began a visual search. He couldn't cry in this mode, but he certainly would be doing it if he could.

"Please! Talk to me, baby! I'm sorry! Please! Come back!" he tried her comm-link, but all he got back was white noise. _Primus, she'd better not be dead,_ he worried. The seeker wasn't finding her anywhere.

~Flashback~

_"I'm leaving if you don't clean up your act, Starscream.," she said. Her voice trembled with anger and fear. She looked at him with piercing, mad, blood red eyes. The second-in-command laughed._

_ "You wouldn't leave me! You'd miss me too much."_

_ "Oh yeah? Watch me." She didn't move, but stood there unmoving, waiting for a response from her spark-bond. He stared back for a few nano-kliks, then quickly kissed her forehead._

_ "You know you-" his comm-link buzzed. "What." he said. Starscream's voice dripped with venom. He listened, then took his digit off of his ear and sighed._

_ "Duty calls," he shrugged, turned and walked out of the femme's quarters. The poor femme hugged herself, trembling, then transformed and took off at a dangerously high speed out of the Decepticon base. She knew where to go: The Autobot Base. Try to blow it up. If that didn't work, she'd bail and go to the lake._

_ ~Later~_

_ Starscream walked down the corridors, trailing a digit along the walls. Finally he reached his spark-bond's quarters and let himself in. He looked around._

_ "Hello? Anyone home?" he yelled. The seeker started worrying when there was no response. He searched everywhere, calling her name, but she never answered. The last place he looked was his room, and in it was a note that said:_

"Quit being so selfish. Maybe I would've stayed... It's too late now. Bye, 'Screamer." _The note trembled in his servos._

_ "No... No!"_

~Present~

Starscream banked right, heading towards the outskirts of Detroit. The throbbing pain in his spark grew unbelievably bigger. He wailed.

"Please... Please don't leave me... I'm so sorry for being a jerk to you... A self-centered, idiotic jerk. I'm so sorry... Please... Just forgive me... I love you."

The lake was just ahead of him. He transformed slowly, not caring how dangerously low his altitude meter showed from turning his thrusters off. He thought about the times he was so mean to her, just waving her off like an annoying insect, and how much that could've hurt her hurt him all the more. And to think... Starscream could've changed all that. They'd be in each other's arms right now instead of running away and fighting. If only he had changed his ways..

He stopped mid-sob when he spotted a blue-ish glint near the shore of the lake. His spark beat faster and harder against his chest as he neared the shore.

_It can't be. Primus, please, no. _He stopped, unsure, then drifted closer. _No, no, no, no, no, NO!_

"Primus! No! PLEASE!" he wailed.

There, lying on the sand, was his spark-bond. Lifeless. Unmoving.

"NOO!" he crashed to the earth beside her, tears coming in streams from his optics. Starscream gingerly picked the body up, scuff marks covering her helm and chest plate. _She must've crashed..._

"Primus, no," he whispered. "Please... Bring her back..." his sobs sent tremors through his body. He yelled and screamed and wailed until he couldn't feel anything anymore. He stroked her faceplate and kissed her off line optics.

"I apologized a little too late didn't I?" Starscream asked her. A small cry escaped his lips.

_If I would've been a little bit better,_ he thought, _Maybe she wouldn't be gone..._


End file.
